The Cap, the Chase
by sheltie
Summary: A short little Zelda/Link friendship story. An important announcement to all my readers in this. Please read it.


**The Cap, The Chase**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Legend of Zelda at all_

* * *

**A/N: a short little Link/Zelda story. Enjoy! Look to the bottom for an important announcement.**

* * *

Zelda giggled as she ran. In her hand was something very valuable to someone.

"Give it back!"

"You've got to catch me first!" Zelda shouted back.

Chasing the young princess was Link. He was in his usual green attire minus one small detail. His cap. Zelda had stolen it and wouldn't give it back to him. Thus him giving chase to the surprising fleet-footed princess. She weaved around castle servants and turned corners on a dime. How she could do this while wearing a dress was an amazing feat that no one could really explain. Link was right behind her the whole way though he wasn't as nimble avoiding the staff though there were no collisions so far.

"Come on, I want it back" Link pleaded.

"Nope, no way" Zelda said giggling.

Now why was Zelda doing this? Why was the princess of Hyrule playing such a childish game? Well she was bored out of her mind. She had finished her lessons early and needed something to do. She saw Link was around and decided he'd be some fun even though he wouldn't realize it. She snatched his cap off his head before he even knew it. She then got far enough so she wouldn't be caught then waved it about making sure Link saw then dashed off. Link then gave chase after her.

That was almost ten minutes ago and they kept their chase going neither one wanting to give the other a chance to give up.

_Where does she get her energy?_ Link thought.

_Oh I haven't had this much fun since I put hot peppers in all of the guards' food. Now that was fun watching them all gasp and sputter about_ Zelda thought.

Yes, Zelda was a prankster and troublemaker, but she only did it when she was bored and never to get revenge on someone. Now her pranks never harm anybody badly or were cruel in anyway, but they were inventive and very creative. Her magic helped a lot since it gave her many more things she could do.

The two raced out of the castle and were in the courtyard. Zelda was laughing and giggling all the way as Link seemed to closing in now with no obstacles in his way. Zelda didn't seem to care or mind that she was soon to be caught. With a loud squeal she was tackled by Link.

"Ha, caught you" Link said triumphantly.

"You did, but where's your cap?" Zelda asked innocently.

Link blinked and found Zelda no longer had it in her hand. Did she drop it somewhere when they were running? He furrowed his brow in thought as Zelda giggled. She used her magic to make the cap invisible. It was actually not even a hair out of Zelda's reach if she needed to snatch it back up.

Link got off Zelda and helped her up to make sure she wasn't lying on the green headwear. When he saw it wasn't there he frowned.

"I guess you chased me for no good reason" Zelda giggled.

"Not true, you took my cap, I saw it" Link argued.

"But I don't have it as you can see" Zelda said reasonably.

Link grumbled.

Zelda was giggling.

"I think you owe me an apology," she said.

Link sighed.

"I am sorry for chasing you Zelda," he said though he knew Zelda was the one who took his hat.

"Apology accepted Link" Zelda said.

Link nodded and decided to look for his hat in the places they raced passed. When he wasn't looking Zelda bent over and snatched the cap back in her hand then reversed the spell she had on it.

"Oh Link" she called.

Link turned and found Zelda a good distance away from him waving his cap madly. He grumbled and ran after Zelda. She just giggled and off they went again.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this short piece. I thought it would be fun to do something like this since I've been writing so many long things lately. Anyway, on to the announcement. As some might've seen on my profile that I am now displaying all my stories I have currently and where they are at. I did this so you don't have to keep asking me, but can just check my profile to see the status of all my stories I have. That's all. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
